Janet's Terrors
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: Two years after that night in the Frankestein place, Brad has moved on but Janet still gets horrible flashbacks and nightmares. Can Brad help her overcome them and move on with her life as normal?
1. Flashbacks

**(A/N: The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to the great, godlike Richard O'Brien. I wish I owned it, but I unfortunately do not. So give credit to Richard for his masterful creation.)**

Janet Majors sat curled up on the couch in the living room of her apartment that she shared with her husband, Brad. She had her favorite fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders for comfort. It was yet another sleepless night for her. Even two years later, Janet still had nightmares and flashbacks from that horrible night in Frankenfurter's castle.

As she curled up on the couch with the blanket tightly around her, Janet quietly remembered the time that Frank came into her room pretending to be Brad and seduced her.

"_Who is it, who's there?" Janet asked as she heard a knock on the door._

"_It's only me, Janet." Brad called out as he entered._

"_Oh Brad darling, come in." Janet said, sounding relieved that her love had arrived to comfort her._

_Brad crawled into the bed and immediately began trying to make out with Janet. This greatly surprised her as he had never tried anything like this with her before._

"_Oh Brad!" Janet exclaimed. "Oh yes, my darling. Oh but what if—."_

"_It's all right, Janet. Everything's going to be all right." Brad said, trying to sooth her._

"_Oh I hope so, my darling." Janet said as she wrapped her arms around Brad's neck for a wonderful embrace._

_Unfortunately, it turned out to be anything but wonderful. As Janet's hand made its way over Brad's head, his hair slipped off his head. With horror, Janet realized it was a wig she was holding. And it wasn't Brad she was in bed with; it was that evil Dr. Frankenfurter._

"_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, it's you!" Janet screamed with horror._

"_I'm afraid so, Janet, but isn't it nice?" Frank asked with an evil smirk on his face._

"_Oh! Oh, you beast! You monster!" Janet screamed as she pounded against Frank with her fists. "What have you done with Brad?"_

"_Um, well, nothing. Why? Do you think I should?" Frank asked innocently._

"_You tricked me!" Janet yelled while starting to cry. "I wouldn't have. I never, never--." she started to say but Frank cut her off._

"_Yes, yes I know. But it isn't all bad, is it?" he said to Janet while pushing her back onto the bed. "I think you'll really find it quite pleasurable." he continued to say to her while kissing her neck._

"_Oh! Oh! Stop!" Janet pleaded with Frank as he said "So soft." into her ear._

"_I mean, help! Oh Brad. Oh Brad!" Janet pleaded again but Frank shushed her._

"_Shh! Brad's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?" Frank asked Janet. Suddenly he yanked her legs straight up in the air and began to kiss her again._

_Janet, completely taken by surprised, yelled "Oh! Like this? Like how? It's your fault! You're to blame! I was saving myself."_

"_Well, I'm sure you're not spent yet." Frank said to her._

_Janet, realizing there was no stopping Frank's seduction, decided to play along with him. In a sexy voice, she said to him "Promise you won't tell Brad?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." Frank said and began to kiss Janet yet again._

_Giggling, Janet kissed Frank back and leaned back into bed for a moment of nice, romantic sex with him._

Janet shivered at the memory, even though she had the blanket on her. She had never fully forgiven herself for what she did, even though she had been able to forgive Brad for his romantic moments with Frankenfurter.

"Oh Brad love, I'm so, so sorry." she whispered to herself.

"Janet dear, is everything all right?" Brad called out.

Janet turned around and saw Brad standing right behind the couch. She gestured for him to sit next to her and he promptly put his arm around her as he could tell she was distressed.

"Hun, are you having a flashback again?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Janet asked.

"I could tell. You were shivering and whispering to yourself." Brad replied.

"Brad, darling. I still feel so horrible for that night of passion with that horrible doctor. I didn't want him to take my virginity, I wanted you to be the man to do it. But that beast seduced me and I haven't forgotten it to this day." Janet said, sounding choked up.

"Janet, my sweetie. That monster can never harm us again. I agree what he did to you was wrong. But I forgive you for that passion with him, please understand." Brad said to his wife.

"I know you do, darling. But I haven't forgiven myself." Janet said.

"Well, maybe you just need some more time. And always remember when you're ready to seek help or need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." Brad said and pulled her close for a hug.

"Thank you, Brad." Janet said as she settled peacefully into the arms of her loving husband.


	2. A New Day

**(A/N: So sorry for the long wait in updating, school became very busy for me. Here's the second chapter, and I apologize in advance for its crappiness. I was just really desperate to get a new chapter out there.)**

"Morning, angel." Brad said to his wife.

Janet slowly opened her eyes to realize that both she and Brad had fallen asleep on the sofa last night. Looking over at her husband, she smiled as she stretched her arms around him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Morning, love." she said.

"I'm glad to see you slept good." Brad said to her.

"Yeah, no nightmares this time. I'm happy." Janet replied.

"Allright, babe. I'm gonna make us a quick breakfast today, how does that sound?" Brad asked.

"Sounds lovely." Janet said and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

As Brad strolled into the kitchen, Janet picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. The local news channel immediately appeared on screen. Janet snuggled up underneath her blanket while watching the reporter talk about some car accident that had happened the previous night. Brad, meanwhile, was in the kitchen making a simple egg and sausage breakfast, one of the couple's favorites.

"You want your eggs done the usual, Janet?" Brad called from the kitchen.

"Yes dear, sunny side up." Janet called back.

Janet continued to watch the reporter talk about how the car had hid the guardrail on the road and flipped over. There were some minor injuries and one passenger had a broken leg, but no one was hurt. Janet weakly smiled, happy that no one was hurt in this accident.

"I wish I wasn't hurt at all in that horrible castle, then I wouldn't be like this." she whispered to herself.

Truth be told, Janet couldn't understand why Brad had been able to move on so easily from that nightmarish adventure of theirs and she couldn't. Unless Brad still had his moments of remembrance of that night and just never told Janet, she was pretty impressed with him. She was also impressed with the fact that he had incredible patience with her whenever she slipped back into one of her moments of having nightmares and horrible daydreams. Then again, he was the love of her life and had always treated her like a queen.

"Brad darling, I'm getting hungry." Janet said as she stood up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

"You're just in time, Janet. Food's ready." Brad said, pointing to the two plates he had set on the small table in their kitchen.

Janet took her seat at the kitchen table and began enjoying the simple, yet lovely breakfast Brad had prepared.

"So Brad, anything interesting you want to do today?" Janet asked between bites of her food.

"Well, I was thinking we could go visit Dr. Scott today." Brad said.

"Ok, any reason why?" Janet asked.

"He's our good friend, Janet. Plus visiting him would be better than staying in the apartment all day. I don't have to work at all today." Brad said.

"Ok, love. We'll leave after we eat." Janet said.

And after the couple finished eating, they quickly got dressed and drove in their small car down to Dr. Scott's small house, which was a good half hour drive from where they lived. It was very hard for Janet to travel this route though, as it was the exact same route they had taken two years ago when their car tire had gone flat and they had hoped to find help in the castle which turned out to belong to Dr. Frankenfurter.

"Now Janet, just relax and you'll be fine. That castle is no longer there." Brad reminded her.

"I know Brad darling, I know." Janet said as they drove down that road toward Dr. Scott's house for their visit.


	3. Dr Everett Scott

**(A/N: Once again, I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. But only a few more chapters before this story is finished.)**

"Janet, we're here." Brad said.

Brad had just pulled the car up in front of Dr. Scott's house after the half hour long drive from the apartment. Janet, meanwhile, was sitting in the passenger with a look of sheer panic on her face.

"Brad…on the way…we passed…" Janet gasped.

"Yes I know Janet. And the castle is no longer there and will never return. You'll be fine, hun. Just come out of the car and let's go visit Dr. Scott." Brad said.

Janet sighed as she got out of the car and followed Brad to Dr. Scott's front door. Brad rang the doorbell and they waited for their old friend to greet them. It took a while, but Dr. Scott eventually wheeled himself to the door and opened it to greet Brad and Janet.

"Brad, Janet! What a marvelous surprise!" he said as he firmly shook their hands.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Dr. Scott." Brad said.

"Same here. Please do come in." Dr. Scott said and moved his wheelchair aside to allow Brad and Janet into his small house.

The group then made their way over to the cozy living room. Brad and Janet sat down on the couch while Dr. Scott moved his wheelchair right across from them.

"So, how are you two doing this fine day?" Dr. Scott asked cheerfully.

"Oh we are doing wonderful, aren't we Janet?" Brad said.

Janet, who happened to be staring off into space, suddenly snapped to attention when she heard Brad and quickly said "Oh,yes,um…we're doing just fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Dr. Scott said, although he really didn't believe Janet when she said she was fine.

"Dr. Scott, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Brad asked.

"Of course, Brad." Dr. Scott said and the two men made their way into Dr. Scott's small kitchen, leaving Janet alone in the living room reading a magazine.

Brad sat down at the kitchen table, right next to Dr. Scott's wheelchair. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was just as concerned about Janet as Dr. Scott was. When they felt certain that Janet could not hear them talking, they started speaking

"It's about Janet, isn't it?" Dr. Scott said.

"Yes it is. I'm very worried about her, it's been two years and she still has not fully recovered." Brad said.

"I noticed her staring off into space earlier, does she normally do that?" Dr. Scott asked.

"All the time, Dr. Scott. She'll get a bad memory of that night and it's like she's not even there. Or she'll see something that reminds her of what happened and she'll start mumbling random things or almost have a panic attack." Brad said.

"Did she have one on the way here?" Dr. Scott asked, knowing that Brad and Janet had to drive by the site where the castle once was.

"Oh my god yes. The second we passed by where the castle had been, she started breathing rapidly and dug her fingers so hard into the armrest of her seat I though I'd have to pry them off." Brad said.

"If it's been two years and she is still like this, she probably needs professional help." Dr. Scott said.

"Probably, but I promised her I would always be there for her if she needed a shoulder to cry on. I don't know if she'll like seeking out help." Brad said while wringing his hands.

"Brad, there comes a time where we can do all we can to help those we love and bring in additional help. I truly believe this may be one of those times." Dr. Scott said.

Brad sighed deeply. He truly loved Janet and had done whatever he could to make her feel better, but it hadn't really worked well. Maybe it was really time that he got his wife professional help.

"Allright, I'll get her help. But how do I know that she's seeing the right person?" Brad asked, sounding worried.

"That's no problem, Brad. I'm going to refer you two to my good friend, Dr. Adam Maxwell. He is an excellent psychiatrist and I feel that he will do a good job helping Janet." Dr. Scott said.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Scott." Brad said. He now felt confident that Janet was in the right hands and that eventually she would be able to lead a normal life.


	4. First Day of Therapy

Brad and Janet said in the waiting room of Dr. Maxwell's office. It had been a week since they visited Dr. Scott and he told them about the referral to his friend. Janet was thumbing through an issue of _Good Housekeeping _while Brad was leaning back in his chair with his hand on Janet's arm.

"What should I tell him, Brad?" Janet asked.

"Just tell him how you've been feeling these past 2 years and I'm sure he'll go from there." Brad said to her.

Just then, a man with thinning gray hair and a gray mustache appeared in the waiting room, clutching what appeared to be a patient file. He looked up at Brad and Janet and smiled as he asked "Janet Majors?"

"Yes that's me. You must be Dr. Maxwell." Janet said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes I am. Why don't you come to my office?" Dr. Maxwell said and gestured toward a small hallway just past the waiting room.

Janet looked at Brad nervously as he gave her a small wave and whispered "Good luck." She followed Dr. Maxwell down the hall and towards his small office. It was quite cozy in there, it had a very comfortable couch to sit on and a small wooden end table with a pot of daisies sitting on it.

"Now then, Janet. Let's take a seat and begin our talk, shall we?" Dr. Maxwell asked as he sat down at his desk.

Janet sighed and twisted the hem of her dress around in her hands as she began to tell Dr. Maxwell about that horrible night two years ago when she and Brad got a flat tire on their car and stopped at the castle hoping to find some help. Unfortunately, there was anything but help in that castle, which she and Brad learned the hard way.

"It was awful! That vicious man Frankenfurter seduced not only me, but Brad as well! It was horrible for both of us to find out what he did." Janet said, starting to sound choked up again.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"I tried to, but he kept pushing the idea on me. I realized that the only way to get him to leave me alone was to play along, so I did and we ended up sleeping together. I still can't forgive myself for it, even though Brad has and I have forgiven him for his night of passion with Frankenfurter." Janet rambled on while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Janet, I can understand how terrible you feel about what happened. But try to understand this wasn't your fault in any way. Brad obviously cares enough about you to realize that and forgive you." Dr. Maxwell said.

"Oh I know, I love Brad dearly and I am glad he loves me just as much. All I want is to finally live a normal life and put everything behind me." Janet said.

"That will happen, Janet. It's just gonna take some time and I will be there all the way to help you." Dr. Maxwell said.

"Thank you, doctor." Janet said.

The two talked for about another 15 minutes or so before the session was over. Janet felt a little better knowing that she was in good hands to get through this ordeal of being able to live a normal life again.


	5. What The Doctor Suggested

Janet had now been seeing Dr. Maxwell for therapy for almost a month, and Brad had noticed slight changes in her as time progressed. She had almost no nightmares now and her flashbacks occurred much less frequently than they used to be. However, Janet still freaked out whenever she saw something that reminded her of that terrible night. Dr. Maxwell had suggested to both her and Brad that she confront her fears directly, starting with little baby steps. And that's what Brad and Janet were attempting to do that Saturday afternoon in the living room of their apartment.

"Okay Janet, are you sure you want to do this?" Brad asked.

"I think I can, Brad." Janet said.

Brad made his way into the kitchen and came back into the living room carrying a pink bag from Victoria's Secret. Janet started shaking as he began to reach into the bag to pull out the purchases he had made: a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Brad, no! I don't wanna see those!" Janet screamed as she buried her face into a pillow.

"You know you have to, Janet." Brad said.

"No, I'm too embarrassed to look at them!" Janet exclaimed.

"And you think I wasn't embarrassed to go into Victoria's Secret to get them?" Brad asked.

Janet forced a smile as she slowly peeled the soft pillow away from her face. Somehow, Brad always found a way to make a tense situation a little more relaxed. Still, she knew perfectly well that it would not be easy to get her used to being around things like fishnet stockings and stiletto heels without freaking out.

"Um, Brad. Just what do you plan to do with those once they're no longer needed?" Janet asked, pointing a shaking finger at the stockings and shoes.

"That's not important, Janet. Just take these and try to relax." Brad said as he handed Janet the fishnet stockings.

Still shaking her hand, Janet took the fishnets from Brad. She buried her face in the pillow again as she held the fishnets out away from her. How these things reminded her of Frankenfurter and his cross dressing look or even worse, those horrible floor show outfits she and Brad were forced to wear.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place…" she kept repeating to herself as she pulled the pillow away from her face again and lowered the fishnets onto her lap.

"That's it, Janet. Just relax and keep repeating that." Brad said to encourage her.

Janet's hand slowly but surely stopped shaking as she kept a firm grip on the fishnets. As she looked at them, she was reminded of all the memories of that horrible night in the castle. She could still picture Frankenfurter walking around in his stilettos, fishnets, garter belt, and bustier, but she was surprisingly calm as she kept repeating to herself "Find a happy place, find a happy place."

"Well Janet, how do you feel?" Brad finally asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better, actually." Janet said, forcing a smile.

"Well that's good. Remember it's gonna take a while to get you used to doing this, but just keep trying and don't give up." Brad said.

"Thanks, darling. I appreciate your encouragement." Janet said, planting a kiss on Brad's lips.

"No problem, my dear Janet. No problem." Brad said, embracing Janet as she kissed him.


	6. A Breakthrough for Janet

"Are you sure you can do this, Janet?" Brad asked her late one Friday evening.

"Yes Brad, I believe I can." Janet insisted.

"Well, okay. Just come in here whenever you're ready." Brad said and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Janet grinned to herself as she walked into their bedroom and picked up the pink Victoria's Secret bag lying on their bed. She too had decided to go and make some purchases of her own earlier that day and was determined to prove to Brad how far she had come since her therapy with Dr. Maxwell had begun.

"Won't my darling be surprised now?" she said to herself as she pulled the contents of the bag out and laid them on the bed.

She carefully laid out fishnets, stiletto heels, a black mini skirt, and a skimpy red halter top. As she slipped off her shorts and t-shirt and began dressing up in the sexy clothes, she thought of how Brad would react when she made her appearance in this getup. He had been extremely supportive of her as she went through her therapy and hoped he would enjoy this surprised.

"Well, here goes nothing." Janet said to herself as she finished applying her bright red lipstick and straightened out her fishnets one final time.

"Are you ready now, Janet?" Brad called out from the living room.

"Yes, my love. I'm coming." Janet said and made her way out of their bedroom.

Brad was flipping through the channels on their TV and had just come upon the Lifetime channel when he heard Janet approach the living room. Looking up, he just about dropped the remote and fainted when he saw the clothes Janet was wearing. He couldn't believe that this was his wife standing in front of him that moment.

"Janet…is that you?" Brad asked with a look of total shock on his face.

"Yes, my love. It's me." Janet said and moved sensually over to Brad on the couch.

Brad's mouth hung open as his hands moved across Janet's face and body, wanting to make sure this was indeed his wife in front of him. He just couldn't believe that this was the same woman who wouldn't even look at a pair of fishnet stockings a few months ago and now was actually wearing them.

"Oh my, I can't believe it's you." Brad said and planted a soft kiss on Janet's lips.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Janet asked.

"Oh, I'm more than surprised. I'm proud of you too as well." Brad replied.

"Really? How so?" Janet asked as she curled up next to Brad on the couch.

"Two years ago, you wouldn't even be caught dead looking at a pair of these things." Brad said, pointing to her stiletto heals. "But now, you're all dressed up and finally faced your fears." he added.

"I didn't do it for me, I did it for you." Janet replied.

"You did it for both of us, hun." Brad said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

As the two of them snuggled up on the couch and began to watch a movie on Lifetime, Janet felt pretty proud of herself for what she had accomplished. She knew she was very close to moving on with her life, but there was one more thing that she had to do before she could really say she moved on.


	7. One More Thing To Do

The next day, Janet insisted to Brad that they go out for a drive. She knew where she wanted to go, but refused to tell Brad. This drove him crazy as they were driving.

"Janet, just tell me where we're going." he insisted.

"Just calm down, darling. You'll see where it is as soon as we get there." Janet replied.

Brad sighed as Janet continued giving him directions to her intended destination. Soon they were on a familiar road, in fact it was too familiar to both of them. Brad instantly realized where Janet wanted to go.

"Oh no, Janet. Don't tell me you want to go there." Brad groaned.

"Yes, Brad. I have to go to where the castle was and face my fears one final time." Janet said.

Groaning again, Brad made the turn onto the section of the road that would lead them towards the old castle courtyard. Eventually, they reached a pair of very familiar looking gates. Two years had taken their toll, as the gates were now rusted and the lock on them had fallen off. Brad and Janet silently got out of their car and walked over to the old gates.

"Allright Janet, let's get this over with." Brad said.

The gates creaked as Brad and Janet pushed them open to reveal an empty dirt field. Only this field hadn't been empty two years ago, as this was where the Frankenstein place once stood. Janet even noticed that there was still a bit of ash on the ground from when the castle had taken off into outer space and a piece of Dr. Scott's old wheelchair was still buried in the dirt.

"Wow, not much has changed here in two years." Janet said.

"I don't think anyone has even set foot here in two years until now." Brad said.

Janet sighed as she walked towards the center of the dirt field and drew a circle in the dirt with her toe. Brad watched her as she paced back and forth, wringing her hands at the same time. Finally she stopped and looked up at the sky with a look of satisfaction.

"Well Frankie, I'm back. Yes, I have returned to the Frankenstein place. And you know what? I've beaten you. You don't have your hold over me anymore. I'm a changed woman and I can move on now. You can't scare me anymore, I'm over you." Janet said outloud.

"Oh honey, is that why you wanted to come?" Brad asked, wrapping his arms around Janet.

"Yes, darling. I needed to come here and face my fears one final time so I can move on." Janet said.

"And, did it work?" Brad asked.

"Oh yes, I feel like a new woman now." Janet said.

Brad grinned as he planted a soft kiss on Janet's lips. As the two made their way back to the car to go home, Janet thought of everything that had transpired in her life for the past two years. But finally, she was free of that evil doctor, free of his evil cronies, and free of the Frankenstein place. She could move on.

**THE END**


End file.
